fourelementsbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Agni
"Your not getting away that easily from me.... Please don't leave me. I don't want to go. Please don't let me go. I'm so glad that I got to know you En. I love you-" ― Agni's dying words to Enya, confessing her love. Agni, born 8 November 1456 was the best friend and first lover of Enya's. She was killed in the battle of Carichel. History Early Life (1456-1462) Agni was born to two bakers who lived in Vatroselva. She was the only child in her family and had a fairly happy childhood. Post Fire years 1464-1468 Agni's parents died in a fire, leaving her orphaned and alone at the age of eight. She was taken in by the general and his family, and soon after meet with Enya, her future best friend. They quickly grew close and became best friends, and it was Agni who introduced Enya to Etri and Daiah, who were friends with her when she lived at the bakery. 1469 She amongest everyone who had turned twelve by June 1469 entered the servitude of the country, and became a soldier. She and Enya joined the eighth regiment under Commander Ignatius. A year she became a high ranking soldier in the regiment, and signed up to be moved to the front line. Death In a particularly fierce battle, when Agni and Enya were on the front lines, Agni spotted an arrow coming towards Enya and dove in front of it, hitting her in the gut and piercing her through. After the battle, she was still alive, though barely so. Enya held her best friend in her dying arms, where she confessed her love, and had one final kiss before she died. Personality and Traits Agni was described as very caring, having sacrificed her life for the girl she loved. She was also very off putting the first time that she meant someone, very guarded and distrustful, probably because the loss she had suffered early one. Once someone got to know her, she was very protective of them. Magical Abilities and Skills * Pyrokinesis: Like most Fire Elves, she had the ability to control fire. * Combat: Agni was very good in hand-combat, thus her being moved up to front lines. * Healing: When first injured by the arrow, it took her very long to die. * Archery: Anji was a very skilled archer. Wepons * Bow and Arrow: Anji had black and pink arrows with a pink sheath, made custom made by Etri and Daiah. * Customary Wepons: Each standard soldier was issued a sword and shield with their family crest on it. Relationships Parents Not much is known about her relationship with her parents, other than it must of been good because of how profoundly their death impacted her. Enya Enya was her best friend after her parents death. They grew into a romantic relationship and soon began dating. She cared about her a lot because of how she gave her life so that Enya could live. Etri and Daia Not much is known about their relationship other than the fact that Agni introduced them to Enya and that they were friends prior to her parents death. Etymology Agni was the Sanskrit word for Fire, and Agni was also the god of fire.